Niltiac and Momo's Insane Stay in the Land of Fire
by Babs McGoogle
Summary: Niltiac and Momo end up in the Naruto world, and they meet Sasori and Deidara. Then the four of them are sent back and forth to reality and the Naruto world! Warning: crazy fangirl moments ahead!
1. I Don't Think We're in America Anymore

I had this idea when I was very bored, though all the ideas I have when I'm bored turn out to be very good stories…funny how t

I had this idea when I was very bored, though all the ideas I have when I'm bored turn out to be very good stories…funny how that works, huh? My real name is really not Niltiac, but I had to use that name because my parents don't like it when I release my real name in the internet. Oh well, enjoy! This will contain spoilers from the manga.

--

I stared at the computer screen in front of me. I clicked the mouse. "Yes, a new chapter of Deidara's Kitty has been submitted by me, Niltiac!!" Yes, I'm a yaoi mega-fan. Yes, my favorite manga and anime is Naruto. To sum it up, I'm a yaoi Naruto mega-fan.

I hadn't realized that my annoying little brother had walked into the room, and read the chapter I had just written.

"You should stop writing that weird gay stuff…"

"It's called yaoi, and I'll never stop! Mwuahahahaha!!" I do that evil laugh a lot. My brother sighed.

"Go play Guitar Hero, or listen to Europop, just get off of the computer! I wanna' play Mugen!" He complained, in his ever-whining voice. Then I sighed.

"All you ever think about is that pointless fighting game. Why don't you write or something?"

"Writing is boooring!!" I ignored my brother as I looked at the time on my computer. I immediately stood up, and rushed to my room. I locked the door, and reached for my ipod, that was on my desk. I stopped when I caught glimpse of a chibi doll of Gaara I bought at the anime convention last year. The anime convention for that year was going to start tomorrow. I wish I had never bought that Gaara chibi. He's really creepy. Everywhere in my room, you can see him. And his eyes are always looking straight at you.

All of the sudden, the Gaara plushy fell off of my desk, and hit my head. It wasn't heavy at all, but I'm really clumsy. I lost my balance and fell to the ground. My brother burst through the door. "Ah! My sister is dead!!"

"No I'm not, you idiot." I sat up on the ground. Then the door closed, and locked by itself. "EH?! Momochan, what did you do?!" (no, that is not my real brother's name, but I like to call him that to annoy him)

"I didn't do anything!!" The house started to shake. I looked out the window, but I soon had wished I didn't. Outside was just swirls of purple, definitely not what outside normally looked like. My face went completely white. "Niltiac! What's happening?!"

"Momochan, I don't think we're in America anymore…"

"Really? Are we in Greenland? I really want to go to Greenland!" He also looked out of the window. "Oh, snap." (that's his catchphrase) Then everything went black.

I woke up on the ground, it felt like grass. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. On the left of me was Momochan, he was just waking up, too. "Where are we?" He asked as he looked around. In front of me was a big tall sign. Behind the sign was what looked like a village, with not may people walking around. Strangely, the sight looked familiar.

"Look at that sign…" I said, pointing to the village. The sign read "Konohagakure: Village of Fire".

"No way…" Said my brother, in shock.

"We're in the Naruto world!!" We both yelled in unison. That was a mistake. Then I noticed there were some people standing behind us. Their voices were familiar.

"You know the kyuubi, un? Then you're going to have to come with us." I looked at my brother, and he looked at me. Then we both turned around, and saw the two people that were standing behind us. There was Deidara, and Sasori. "You don't like you're from around here, with those clothes you're wearing." Deidara was right. We didn't blend in at all. My brother was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that had a monkey saying 'yo' mama' on it. I also wearing jeans, and a t-shirt that said 'artsuper awesome + kawaii' (yes, I'm an art maniac) on it. On top of it was a white jacket with black stripes going horizontally on it.

I jumped up to my feet. My eyes shined. "Yes, I'll follow you to your hideout, Deidara and Sasori!!" (Yes, I'm a Sasori and Deidara mega fan) "Come on, Momochan!!" My brother slowly stood up. Deidara and Sasori looked at me in confusion.

"Um…okay. Follow us." Deidara looked at my brother. "And don't think of anything tricky, un." I had no idea how I got into the Naruto world, or why. But all I cared about then was that my brother, Momochan, and I, Niltiac, were following Sasori and Deidara to my favorite character's hideout, the Akatsuki Hideout.

--

Lol. What weird names. My name is Niltiac, and my brother's name is Momochan?! FYI, I'll start calling him Momo for short. I wonder what Deidara and Sasori think of the shirt I was wearing! You'll probably figure out next time. Oh, that reminds me! I'm gonna' put a preview of next time! Just like on anime!!

_Next time, in "Niltiac and Momo's Insane Adventure in the Land of Fire": "Super Yaoi Fan":_

_You'll meet the Akatsuki!_

_I'll be really weird!_

_Momo will want to play Mugen!_

_And a romance scene?!_

_You'll have to see the next chapter!! Bye-nii!_


	2. Stop Having Your Fan Girl Moments!

Sorry, I haven't updated this story in a while. I'm going to update this story once in a while; probably when I get good ideas for this. I should really start Mission: Tobi…

* * *

My brother and I followed Deidara and Sasori to the Akatsuki Hideout. While we were walking, I was as happy as ever. I was almost skipping. I looked around in excitement at the Naruto world around me. I didn't care how or why we were there. I didn't even care about what was going on in the real world. My parents were probably freaking out. But I didn't care. It looked like my brother was in deep thought. He was probably worried. Then we arrived.

We walked in, and Deidara said, "We found some weird people that know the Kyuubi!" All of the Akatsuki ran to where we were when they heard the word 'kyuubi'.

Pein walked up to us. "Who are you? Where are you from? How do you know the kyuubi?" That was going to be tough to answer. We would have to make something up. I looked at my brother; he's smart. But he wasn't smart about the Naruto world, though. He looked like he was about to scream like a girl and hide in a corner. So I thought up something.

"I am Niltiac, and this is my brother, Momochan. We are from Suna. One time we were sent on a secret mission to capture the kyuubi, but we failed. The place we battled at collapsed, and in result, he lost his memory of it." I was surprised how good that explanation was. I chose Suna because the only one there from Suna was Sasori, and he left. So he wouldn't know anything. And since we said Naruto lost his memory of it, if we ever ran into Naruto we would be safe. I thought my brother would be less nervous, but I guess being around a bunch of criminals is nerve-wracking to him. When I was talking, I had my poker face on. But when I looked around and saw Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi all in the same room with me, I jumped and laughed.

"I luvs all you guys!!" They all looked at me like I was crazy. Even my brother did. Okay. Mistake. But they just shook it off and continued.

Pein said, "Well…I guess we can use you two. Do you know where the kyuubi lives?"

"Yes!" I answered immediately, "I do know where!"

Pein looked at me weird and the continued: "Okay…I will send you two to capture the kyuubi. But Sasori and Deidara will go along with you, since I can' trust you completely yet. Now go."

I was disappointed. "Awww! But don't I get to meet Hidan-chan?" Okay…another mistake.

I heard Hidan in the crowd. "Ha! I fucking told you, Kakuzu! There _are_ girls that like me!! You owe me twenty bucks!"

Then I heard Kakuzu, "…Hell no."

"Gimme' the money, dammit!!" Hidan and Kakuzu started fighting.

Pein ran over to stop them and turned to us, "You can go now!"

My brother had to literally push me out of the door. But then I realized I was now walking with my two biggest anime crushes. Now was the time to ask questions.

I started with the least harmful one: "Deidara, can you walk around without a ponytail today?"

"No, why?" I laughed my evil laugh, and then Deidara said: "You're a weirdo, un."

I laughed more after that. "You said un!! I luvs that!!" I pulled myself together. "Okay! Next question!"

My brother interrupted, "Jeez! We're not playing twenty questions here! Can you top having your 'fan girl moments'?!"

Sasori and Deidara turned and asked, "What's twenty questions?" My brother slapped himself on the forehead.

"I have a question for you two!" I said, "Are you two in love? Have you ever kissed? Have you ever gone farther than that?"

Deidara and Sasori pointed to each other. "Why would I like him at all?"

Deidara said, "Where do you get this stuff, un?"

"I've never heard anyone say that before, not even Hidan," agreed Sasori.

"Hey!" Interrupted my Momo, "We're here!" We had arrived back at the entrance to Konoha.

We all stopped and Deidara said, "Alright, crazy girl, you lead the way from here."

* * *

Lolz, that's probably what I would really act like if I went to the Naruto world. Please review…no flaming, please…mwuahahahahaha!


	3. The Reason I Have No Food

Please vote on my site or my profile…I need votes. Well, this chapter introduces more characters! (I change the names of all the people from the real world because I don't exactly have their permission…:p)

* * *

We had just entered Konoha when my brother went into complain-mode.

"I'm hungry."

"Can't you wait until after we find Naruto?" I asked. I was annoyed; Momo had been saying that he's hungry for what seemed like forever.

"It won't take long," He tried to convince us, "I'm gonna' absolutely _die_! Look, there's a ramen stand right there!" He pointed to Ichiraku Ramen. We all stopped. Sitting at the ramen shop was Naruto, Sakura, and Sai.

"The KYUUBI!!" We all yelled together.

Naruto turned around, "Huh? It's people from the Akatsuki!" Then Sakura and Sai looked at us, too. "And two mystery people!"

Naruto got a Rasengan going and ran towards us. I screamed and the Gaara plushy (I had forgotten it about until then) fell to the ground and stood on its two feet. By itself. The mini Gaara took the gourd-thing off of its back and hurled it into Naruto's face. Naruto fell backwards and the Rasengan vanished.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto was pissed. The mini Gaara scurried over, grabbed the gourd-thing, and walked back to me. There was silence.

Then I saw Sai was drawing something. Then what looked like a tiger came out of the paper and attacked.

I pointed to the tiger about to kill us, "Mini Gaara, attack!" But I looked down to find Mini Gaara (that's now his name) hiding behind me. He was holding up a sign that read: 'Sorry, I don't like to be dirty' "Jeez, you're such a great help, Mini Gaara." I said sarcastically.

Deidara, Sasori, and I started to back up, but Momo stood frozen. He was soooo scared. Ha ha. Wait, not a good time to laugh. But then, the unexpected happened. Before the ink-tiger made contact, it disappeared. It was like there was an invisible wall protecting him.

"Oh, I get it now!" I said, "I can make inanimate objects come to life, and Momo can protect!" Then Momo, Mini Gaara, and I disappeared. We opened our eyes to see that we were back in my room. But I knew that wasn't just a dream, because Mini Gaara wasn't alive anymore, but the gourd-thing was still off of his back.

"That was…weird." Momo said, as he stood up.

"You mean weird-_tastic_!" I said. I jumped to my feet. I looked at my ihome and saw it was 7:00 p.m. "We should go downstairs."

Momo and I walked downstairs to find my mom sitting on the couch, and my little five-month old sister having 'tummy-time'.

"So, you two were at the park all day? I recommend bringing your cell with you next time, Niltiac." I knew I wouldn't have to make up anything for my mom, since me and Momo go to hang out at the park normally. Now that I knew 100 percent that there was no confusion to be rid of, I went up to my room and fell asleep. Tomorrow was a school day.

_Meanwhile, back in the Naruto world…_

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi were standing in Tsunade's office; they had just said what happened at the ramen shop earlier.

"The Akatsuki have two unknown ninja that help them? With strange powers? This can definitely get interesting…"

_Back in reality…_

I opened my eyes when I heard my alarm clock playing an annoyingly catchy Europop song. I turned off the alarm and got ready for school.

When I got to school, my friend (really?) Po nearly trampled me. "Where were you? I was waiting for you at the park!"

"I was in the Naruto world with Momo; don't tell anyone without my permission."

"Uh, yeah, do not talk to me about that. I have no idea what Naruto is even about." Yeah, I do have friends that don't like Naruto. "Go tell Ania, she is the only one that will care."

I walked to Ania, my BFF.

"Hey, Ania!"

"Niltiac! Why weren't you at the park yesterday?"

"Okay, you will not believe this. Momo and I were in the Naruto world! We met Deidara and Sasori, we went to the Akatsuki hideout, and we had a fight with Naruto, Sakura, and Sai! I have the ability to make inanimate objects live, and Momo can protect!"

"Awesome, can I come next time? I soooo want to glomp Itachi!"

"Yeah, I don't even know how I got there, but I'll try to get you there, next time!"

"To make it 99.9 percent of a chance that I'll be there next time, I'll stay over at your house!"

"Yay! 99.9 percent? Who are you, L?" We both started laughing our heads off.

The bell rang for school to end. Ania and I ran outside and to my house. Once we got there, we were both exhausted; my house is more than a mile away from the middle school we go to.

We ran up to my room before my mom had a chance to say hi. Momo followed us into my room. Momo put down his normal navy-blue backpack, Ania put down her pink backpack, and I put down my black with skulls and crossbones pattern backpack.

By 5:00 (p.m.), our backpacks were full. I filled my backpack with stuffed animals (which would become my weapons), Momo filled his backpack with his first-aid kits (because he worries way too much), and Ania filled her backpack with snacks (mostly pocky; she's the reason I have no food).

"Okay," I said, "now we just have to wait."

* * *

Do you like it so far? Lol, I just luvs pocky! (GLOMP ITACHI!! Mwauahahahaha!!)


	4. Wake the Town Up with Your Evil Laughing

My computer finally works again, so I can write faster! But the spacebar is a little messed up, so I'll try my best to not have a lot of words smashed together! I am really starting to like this story now…(I changed the names of the teachers, too…but the schedule is the same schedule I had in sixth grade!)

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Ania and Momo were sleeping on the floor of my room, and I was sleeping on my bed (because I am greedy). I started to hear a noise, it sounded like it was either raining, or someone was throwing stuff at the one window in my room. I tried to ignore the noise, but I couldn't fall back asleep. Momo and Ania must've heard it, too, since they were also awake.

Ania pointed to the window, "Look out there…there's someone…throwing rocks…at the…window…" Ania was so tired that she could barely speak. I looked out the window and saw it was raining, _and_someone was throwing pebbles at the window. Then the pebble throwing stopped. We could hear someone climbing up the outside walls of the house. Eventually, we saw someone that I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl…thought it did look a little more on the feminine side. Then someone else showed up; definitely male.

The it yelled at us, "Let us in, un!!"

Ania then realized who the two were: "It's Deidara and Sasori! O…M…G!! Momo, open the window!!"

Momo had opened thew window and now Deidara and Sasori were sitting on the floor, along with Momo, Ania, and I.

"Leader made it so we can go back and forth…he used a jutsu on us…" Deidara explained, "We need you to come back to help the Akatsuki. But you should get prepared, first, un…"

"Way ahead of ya'!" I interrupted, pointing to the backpacks. "Oh, and can Ania come with?"

"…Sure. Just don't find another person to bring along every time, un."

Ania suddenly spazzed out, "How has Itachi been doing lately, Dei-sempai?" She said it so fast that only I could understand what she had just said.

"…What the hell did you just say, un?!"

"Um…" I said, "I think she just said 'How has Itachi been doing lately, Dei-sempai?'"

Deidara pointed at Ania and asked me, "Is she your evil sidekick, un?"

"Yes!! Mwuahaha…" Momo punching me and telling me not to wake up the whole town with my maniacal laughing stopped my 'moment'.

"Wait…" Ania stopped the silence, "If Pein-sama isn't here, and he's the one that used the juice (inside joke…ha ha)…that means you can't return until something weird like what happened to Niltiac-chan!"

The sudden and shocking truth hit all of us. Ania and I were happy as can be about them having to stay for who-knows-how-long, but meanwhile, Momo, Deidara, and Sasori were thinking 'Right when I thought this couldn't get any worse…'

Sasori spoke for the first time since they'd been there: "What should we do?"

"Don't worry! Ania has a plan!" (Ah, one of Ania's many insane plans…)

The next day was a school day. I found clothes that were way too big for Momo that I let Deidara and Sasori wear (without Momo's permission, of course). So there we were: Ania, Deidara, Sasori, and I all walking to school together. (My brother isn't in middle school yet…)

When we were almost at the school, Deidara asked "How did this work out again, un?"

"It was quite simple, really," explained Ania, "all I had to do was tell Niltiac's parents and all the teachers that you two are exchange students staying over and Niltiac's place. I said you two are from England!"

We arrived at the school about ten minutes early, as usual. That gives me time to talk and get ready for my first class, Language Arts. Ania and I already had the same schedule, and since Deidara and Sasori were staying at my place, the teachers guessed that we were friends and gave them the same schedule I had.

The bell rang and everyone sat down for Language Arts. Our teacher, Mrs. Felidco, ran off to the teacher's lounge for her daily morning coffee. Ania always sat next to me, and we forced Deidara and Sasori to sit next to us. Meanwhile, Po was giving me a look from across the room that said 'Who the hell are those guys?! We made a club of boyfriend-less girls!' (Ha ha, that's actually true, sadly…)

Language Arts and Science were, as usual, as boring as possible. But when it was time for third period class, Art, I knew hell was going to break loose. I didn't tell them what class was next; they just followed Ania and me to the art room. Ah, yes, a class without Po! No more 'what about the club?!' looks!

We all sat down and the teacher walked in. "Okay, everybody, make something!" The teacher walked away. She always would let us do whatever we wanted.

Deidara and Sasori acted completely different than in the first two classes. I laughed to myself about how excited they looked when they were attacking the supplies table, then I sat down with my sketchbook and started drawing the newest chapter of 'The Adventures of Rawr Monster' (yeah, I really draw a manga called that. I might put it on the Internet someday…). Ania started talking to me, which is what she always would do. But I always would just tune out her voice and focus on drawing Rawr Monster.

Finally, Deidara returned, with a huge hunk of clay. He slammed it down on the table and started playing with it. Sasori gloomily walked over to the table and sat down, without a thing.

"They…they…there isn't anything for making puppets…" Then he saw me drawing away in my sketchbook. "What're you doing?" I got out of focus, which was odd; I normally would ignore them if a person tried to talk to me. But I have an anime crush on Sasori.

"Uh…um…drawing."

Sasori laughed a little, "Yeah, that's pretty obvious, but what are you drawing?"

I blushed, "Um…" My first conversation with Sasori was ended when I heard Ania scream:

"Dei-sempai! Stop it!!" I looked up and saw Deidara running around the room, complaining about the clay not blowing up, and Ania was chasing after him. Sasori and I got up and helped Ania, we eventually stopped Deidara. The bell rang and I sighed. I was exhausted, and the day wasn't even half over yet…

* * *

Wow…that was a long chapter! Next time will be the rest of the day! Maybe I should put Rawr Monster manga on my blog soon…


	5. I Just Love Being Sarcastic!

Hey, everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating as fast as I should, but I've been busy lately. I don't even know how I managed to write this…getting ready for school sucks. Oh, and today's my mom's birthday. Happy…how old is my mom? I forget. Why am I saying that? She's doesn't read this anyway…at least I hope she doesn't!! Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The rest of the school day was, surprisingly, nothing out of the ordinary. All of my afternoon classes are as boring as hell. Ania decided that she would stay at my house as much as possible, which wasn't a problem; she already did already.

Back at my house, I caught Ania sneaking away with Sasori and Momo.

"Where are you going, Ania?!"

Ania turned around, she obviously didn't expect me to catch her, "I'm taking Sasori shopping! Yay!"

I looked at Momo and he responded: "And I was planning on going with, to make sure she nobody kills anyone." My brother didn't trust Ania ever. Even if there was a lie detector on her, he still wouldn't trust her.

I sighed, "Okay, fine with me. Just tell me before you plan on leaving, okay?" Ania smiled and they walked off. I started to wish I went along with them as I walked back inside.

I saw what I didn't expect: my mom had found Deidara. Big. Mistake. I made a mental note: never leave Sasori or Deidara in the house alone ever again. Ever!

My mom walked to me, "Niltiac, who is he? Your boyfriend?" If I had a glass of water right then, I would've drank it and spit it all out at my mom's face. What?! Boyfriend?! But then again, that was the only explanation possible. It turns out that Ania didn't tell my parents the lie about them being transfer students, they would've expected to know beforehand.

I decided to blankly stare at my mom and pretend I didn't hear her, but Deidara didn't decide the same.

"Yeah, I'm Deidara, un."

Then I spoke up because I knew I was definitely more experienced with reality and my mom: "He just moved here with his cousin, who is out right now. They kinda' need to stay over here, though…"

My mom said it was okay and left us alone. So now Deidara was now my boyfriend according to my mom, and a transfer student to everyone else. Sasori was my boyfriend's cousin, and again, a transfer student. This turned out great, didn't it (I am saying that sarcastically, I just love being sarcastic!)? My mom left with my sister for the Sanrio store (she checks it every month, since they change their main character monthly), and my dad always runs off without telling anyone where he's going, so I was left alone with Deidara. Curse this all.

I really didn't want to talk after all that had happened that day, but Deidara just had to start a conversation.

"So, since you told your mom that I'm your boyfriend, does that mean you like me, un?"

"No. And you were the first one to speak up about it to her!" Then I remembered something that had bothered me since they came into reality, "How did you find out that we are from a different world than your's?"

"It was obvious, un. We all knew all along."

Okay, let's go back to the Naruto world. Meanwhile, in the Akatsuki base:

The members of Akatsuki were gathered around, doing nothing.

Konan then remembered, "How are they supposed to come back if they don't know ho to come back?"

Pein answered, "Yeah, they left before I told them that. But I have another plan…"

Now back in reality, Deidara and I were still sitting in the living room.

I continued to ask questions, "Why do you say 'un' after every few sentences?"

"None of your business, un. Why are you weird?"

I stood up, "Don't do anything crazy, I'm going to my room." I walked up to my room and left Deidara alone. I needed a break.

-Not Niltiac's POV:-

Deidara wondered why Niltiac was acting so weird. Girls confused him.

"I think she's angry with you, sempai!" Deidara was shocked that he had just heard that annoying Tobi's voice. He thought he must just be going insane, all artists go insane eventually. But he wasn't just imagining it.

Tobi and Zetsu appeared out of nowhere in front of Deidara.

"We're here to take you back, sempai! Yay!"

Deidara said, "We can't go back yet. Sasori and the girl's evil sidekicks are out somewhere, un."

"Sempai, what did you do to her mad?!"

-Back in Niltiac's POV:-

Before I had a chance to close my room's door, I heard yelling. And it didn't sound like Deidara; it sounded too…hyper? Tobi! I ran down the stairs and saw Deidara angrily throwing his un-explosive clay at his mask-wearing partner, while Zetsu stood in the sidelines watching. The mayhem stopped when they saw that I had come down the stairs.

"Why are Tobi and Zetsu here now?"

Zetsu answered, "We can take all of us back, but we are still waiting for Sasori and others."

"Ania and Momo." I corrected. Then, coincidentally, Ania, Momo, and Sasori walked in through the door.

Ania stopped in shock; "Tobi-chan and Zetsu-sama are here to take us back! Yay!" She started jumping around like a maniac.

Tobi started jumping around, too, "Yay!" It was then I realized that Ania was basically a girl version of Tobi.

Zetsu sighed, "Okay, time to go back." We disappeared and reappeared in the Naruto world. I looked around and froze.

"Oh, hello…Tsunade…"

* * *

Mwuahahaha! A cliffhanger! I bet you can already tell this is going to be bad.


	6. Then I Screamed My Head Off

Wow, I haven't written in a while, huh? Sorry 'bout that; I'm kinda' sad, because I just broke up with my boyfriend, and my teachers are homework obsessed. Oh, I have a Facebook, so if you want to, friend request me (there's a link in my profile that might work)! This chapter is long; it was 5 pages when I hand wrote it. Enjoy~

* * *

_Last time in Niltiac and Momo. . ._

_Zetsu sighed, "Okay, time to go back." We disappeared and reappeared in the Naruto world. I looked around and froze._

_"Oh, hello…Tsunade…"_

* * *

Tsunade knew who we were, according to the look on her face. Deidara awkwardly laughed and whispered, "We're going to make a run for it." Before I could say 'what?!', we all were outside, running away into the woods as fast as we could.

"We need to figure out where we are first," Sasori said when we stopped, "then we'll go to the hideout and ask Pein what we should do. We need to split up so we can figure all this out quicker. Deidara, you use your clay bird and bring along Ania, Momo, Zetsu, and Tobi. Niltiac, come with me."

As Deidara was getting onto the bird, he waved bye to me. I just frowned. Sasori and I started walking away, and I saw the bird fly away in the opposite direction.

"Why were you frowning?" Sasori asked as we walked.

"Let's jut say Deidara isn't on my good list today."

"Really? That's a shame. Deidara really likes you, you know."

I tried not to blush, but failed. "…Do you like anyone, Sasori?"

Sasori sighed, "No, I've never been into romance. It's a waste of time, in my opinion."

"Oh…" I stopped talking after that.

After not long of wandering in the forest, Deidara's clay bird swooped down from the sky and landed next to us.

"We found how to get to the hideout from here, get on." Deidara held his hand out to help me get up, but I declined his offer.

"I can get up myself, thank you." Ania giggled and Momo raised an eyebrow.

Not long after flying on the bird to the hideout, there was a strong wind that gusted by. It caught me off guard, so I fell off the bird.

"Niltiac!" Deidara yelled as he tried to reach for me; he ended up falling, too. After a few seconds of falling, I realized what was happening, and I started to scream my head off. But it wasn't for long, because one second later my head bumped into a large branch of a tree; that knocked me out cold.

When I began regaining consciousness, I was surprised. I was expecting the forest floor to be cold; but it was…. kind of warm. I opened my eyes and saw Deidara was lying on top of me.

"You okay? That was quite a fall. And you bumped your head against that tree; you should be glad you're not bleeding."

"Get off of me." Was the first thing I snapped. He obeyed, and I stood up after he did. "Okay, how long is it going to take for the bird to get down here and save us?"

Deidara paused, then answered: "Never."  
"What?!" I screamed. "What do you mean 'never'?!"

"The easiest way to put it is that the bird is on auto-pilot; it's going straight to the hideout, no stopping whatsoever. We'll just have to walk." He saw my expression and added, "We're not far away." There was a short pause, and then he started talking again, "I'm sorry, about earlier, and all of this. I made you mad at your house today, right? Just making sure I wasn't imagining it."

"Yes," I answered, "you did make me mad. And you're just apologizing because…because…" I tried to think of something, but I couldn't. So I went on, "Just leave me alone. I already love Sasori." I gasped to myself. I hadn't meant to say whom.

"I know Sasori, he…. isn't interested in love like that."

"I know." My voice cracked at the end of saying that. I stopped breathing when Deidara touched my chin and pulled my up to his now sympathetic gaze. I hadn't realized how close we were standing next to each other before that.

"Don't cry, Niltiac…" I disobeyed, the tears kept on falling. "C'mon, don't…" I still didn't stop.

Then the craziest thing happened. Deidara's face grew closer to mine, and we passionately kissed. He let go of my chin and embraced me instead. We stayed like that for quite a time, and then I realized what was going on. I quickly jolted backward and nearly tripped. I was speechless the rest of the way to the hideout.

I don't know why, but when Deidara kissed me, I stopped crying. I suddenly felt better, even though the person I was kissing was the person I hated. I started to think, maybe I didn't hate Deidara after all…maybe I…

I stopped my thoughts before I could even think of it, and realized we were at the hideout. We walked in and was met by everyone else, and all of the Akatsuki, whom were standing in a circle.

Pein spoke first, "You two, we've been waiting. We heard you fell off the bird, we were about to send someone to find you." I saw Hidan roll his eyes at what was now an obvious lie. Wait…Oh my god. Hidan was standing right there! Hidan, another victim of my fan girl mind!

Pein continued, "We've come up with a plan. Since there are going to be a lot of people searching for you all, you'll need to go out and walk as far away from Konoha as you possibly can. Since the hideout is not far from Konoha, we may be found. So Niltiac, Momo, Ania, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, and Itachi; you will all leave. Everyone else will stay here at the hideout. Zetsu will be used to check on you once in a while. The only time you'll be able to put your guard down is in the other world. You should leave now, they might already be close."

And so, the eight of us set off and walked away from the hideout, away from Konoha. Having no idea where we were going, and where we should go. But all I wondered about was how 3 new issues would work out: explaining this in reality, not getting caught by Konoha, and Deidara.

* * *

Man, that is a long chapter! Well, now I guess the main story is actually starting…darn it, I just realized this story is very similar to Gurrenn Lagann. Oh, by the way, you should really read/watch Sayonara, Zetsubou Sensei. I'm addicted.


End file.
